epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Eren Jaeger vs David. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History
Haters....! The haters who hold grudges on my series...! I'll kill them all! I'll wipe every one of them....off the face of th- -oh, ohai there guys, didn't even notice you! Anyways, welcome, welcome and once again welcome to my next obviously non-expected battle. Like always, I'm so happy to see more people reading my battles and I can't thank you enough. Before we get straight to the battle, I would like to say huge thanks for Jude who wrote for Eren, you can also check his awesome series down below, huge thanks for Leandro who made the cover, title cards and end slate and huge thanks for Joe who came up as well with some ideas and modifications. The main protagonist from Attack on Titan, Eren Jaeger, and former king of Israel, David fight against each other in this colossal ''battle to see who is the better giant slayer. Eren Jaeger Background: ''A titan-filled field outside the walls David Background: Valley of Elah Beat: Victorious (note: speed up to 1.25 using the gear icon on the taskbar) Audio by Joe and Jude: https://soundcloud.com/jude-anson/eren-vs-david Battle BEGIN! 'Eren Jaeger' (starts at 0:13) An Israelite will die, I write lines like you scribe scriptures Titan-shifter with iller rhymes than this Philistine killer Meet the giants I slay, you'd be a pile of mush You have less fucking balls than a titan does You beat a three-meter creature, I swat fifteen-feet daemons Keep your Sistine ceiling, in my land, you'd be eaten Call me a heathen but after being in the battle for Trost If you'd seen the things I've seen you'd know there is no God 'David' (0:41) So this Percy Jackson builds a wall to hide from the Lord Your entire world flooded when our Father's wrath is called A darker Naruto hoards titanic hatred, it's stored With my sling and sword, your entire plot will get floored I foresee you being nothing more than a morsel for a prophet This orphan merely suffered losses, while I'm remembered in sonnets You can't stop it, I'm the hottest, like Absalom you'll be run through Because I'm a man after God's heart, and simply better than you 'Eren Jaeger' (1:08) Well that was dire, this guy's the ancestor of the Messiah? Frankly, I'd be more offended if you played me your lyre Behold, on this supposed "pro soldier", I go cold Took down attackers thrice my age when I was nine years old Skewering a Hebrew king and any titans who are near I fight for my mother Kalura, I'm the giant you should fear Ruin you faster than the movement of Levi's maneuver gear You're the prey, I am the hunter, this "king" should find a new career 'David' (1:36) Vanish in your District, you’re an opponent with no worth Or'' I’ll wipe'' this crying baby, off the face of this earth! You’re not mighty, I can take you down with just a simple stone You’re more brainless than Goliath, far too weak for my throne I’m an underdog chasing victories, and making my foes history While your unworthy franchise is just a simple mystery Looks like Samuel will make a book, when I’ll leave you for dead Where I chopped off a childish Survey Corps’ head! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets kicked by Eren's titan form.) '''-OOOOooooo..... Poll Who won? Eren Jaeger David Hint for the next battle Check out Jude's series! Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts